Der lange Weg aus der Dunkelheit
by Maurice Reco
Summary: Sie hat alles vergessen. Ihr Leben, ihre Liebe... Cahraktere: Jay, Chris, Adam, OC - Part 12 ist da!
1. Part 1

**Jordan´s POV**

Ich wache auf. Ich friere. Es ist so kalt.

Ich öffne meinen Augen. Das Licht brennt in meinen Augen. Mein Kopf schmerzt wie Hölle. Wo bin ich?

Ich liege in einem Bett mit weißen Laken. Ich bin in einem Zimmer mit weiß gestrichenen Wänden. Der stechende Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel steigt mir in die Nase. Ein Krankenhaus!

Was ist passiert! Warum bin ich hier?

Ich realisiere, die Nadel von einem Tropf, die in meiner Hand steckt.

Die Tür öffnet sich, ich werde durch das leise Quietschen davon aufmerksam. Ein Mann mit kurzen, hellbraunen Haaren kommt herein. Ich starre ihn an. Er ist kein Arzt, denn er trägt keinen Kittel, sondern ist in Zivil.

"Honey, du bist wach", bemerkt er mit einem freudigen Lächeln.

Er kommt auf mich zu.

"Wie geht es dir? Wie fühlst du dich?", fragt er mich.

Ich schaue ihn nur verwirrt an.

Ich will etwas sagen, aber mein Mund zu trocken, um auch nur ein Wort heraus bringen zu können.

Er scheint die meine Lage sofort zu erkennen, denn er reicht mir ein Glas Wasser. Ich versuche mich aufzusetzen, aber alles dreht sich. Erfolglos falle ich in mein Kissen zurück. Er legt behutsam eine Hand unter meinen Kopf und hilft mir auf. Er hält das Glas an meine Lippen und leere es gierig. Erst jetzt registriere ich wie durstig ich bin. Ich bin völlig ausgetrocknet.

Wie lange liege ich schon hier? Und die immer noch unbeantwortete Frage: Warum?

Er nimmt das leere Glas und verschwindet hinter der Badezimemrtür. Ich höre kurz das Rauschen des Wassers. Er kommt zurück und reicht mir das erneut gefüllte Glas.

Ich fühle mich nicht mehr ganz so schwach und hilflos.

Ich nehme einen Schluck und bin mir dabei seiner ständig beobachtenden Blicke bewusst.

Nervös spielt er mit dem Ring an seiner linken Hand. Ist er verheiratet? Was will er von mir?

"Jordan?"

Woher kennt er meinen Namen?

Ich betrachte ihn aufmerksam und versuche mich an ihn zu erinnern. Ich überlege angestrengt, wo ich sein Gesicht einordnen kann. Aber da ist nicht die kleinste Erinnerung an diesen Mann, diesen fremden Mann.

"Warum tust du so fremd?"

Ich blicke ihn überrascht an. Was will er von mir?

Ist er ein durchgeknallter Fan? Angst steigt in mir hoch, denn man hört ja soviele schreckliche Geschichten von Stalkern. Ich möchte die Nachtglocke drücken, damit eine Schwester kommt, die die Polizei rufen kann. Aber jede unbedachte Tat könnte meine Letzte sein.

Ich fasse mir ein Herz und frage ihn schließlich: "Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Diese Frage scheint für ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht zu sein.

"Jay", antwortet er mit einer Spur Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

Ich versuche diesen Namen mit irgendwas in Verbindung zu bringen, aber in meinem schmerzenden Kopf herrscht nach wie vor gähnende Leere.

Er schluckt und nennt seinen Namen erneut: "Jason Reso."

Der Name ruft nach wie vor keine Reaktion in mir hervor.

Seine Augen ruhen auf mir. Traurigkeit spiegelt sich darin. Ich fühle mich auf eine unerklärliche Art schuldig.

Er seufzt und erhebt sich von dem Stuhl neben meinem Bett.

"Ich muss kurz telefonieren", sagt er nach einer nach einer endlosen Ruhepause, in der er mich unaufhörlich fixiert hat.

Ich schaue ihm nach, wie er mit langsamen Schritten das Zimmer verläßt.


	2. Part 2

**Jay´s POV**

Die Ärzte hatten eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung diagnosiert, aber hatten mit keiner Silbe erwähnt, dass die Möglichkeit bestehen würde, dass sie ihr Gedächtnis verlieren würde.

Nach vier Tagen der Bewusstlosigkeit ist Jordan endlich aufgewacht. Als ich in ihr Zimmer kam und sie mich anschaute, machte mein Herz einen Freundensprung. Ich wollte sie in meine Arme schließen und küssen. Ich war und bin so glücklich, aber sie scheint sich nicht im Geringsten an mich zu erinnern. Wie kann sie vergessen, was wir haben? Sie ist die Liebe meines Lebens. Bis jetzt dachte, dass es ihr genauso mit mir geht.

Ich hatte nie gedacht, sich je etwas zwischen uns ändern würde und nun stehe ich scheinbar vor den Scherben.

Ich fühlte mich so hilflos, so verdammt hilflos, als sie mich mit Angst in den Augen anblickte. Angst in ihren wunderschönen, strahlenden, blauen Augen. Angst vor mir! Was tust du mir an Jordan? Du musst dich doch an mich erinnern!

Ich habe mich nicht einmal dazu überwinden können ihre Hand zu nehmen, weil sie so abweisend war.

Dabei habe ich die ganzen vier Tage lang an ihrem Bett gesessen, ihre Hand gehalten und mit ihr geredet. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie zurückkommen muss. Dass sie mich nicht verlassen darf, weil ich sie brauche und mir ein Leben ohne sie gar nicht mehr vorstellen kann.

Ich kann ihre Blicke nicht mehr ertragen, somit verlasse ich das Zimmer, um zu telefonieren.

Ich gehe den Gang entlang, verlasse das Krankenhaus und hole mein Handy aus der Jackentasche. Die kalte Februarluft lässt mich erzittern. Wie gern wäre ich wieder mit Jordan in Florida. Aber bis dahin wird es noch einige Zeit dauern.

Ich wähle eine Nummer, halte das Telefon an mein Ohr und höre das Rufzeichen drei Mal, bevor das Gespräch angenommen wird.

"Hi Chris, ich bin´s, Jay."

"Bist du noch im Krankenhaus?"

"Ja", sage ich trübsinnig. "Jordan ist aufgewacht."

"Na, wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern ist! Ich bin gleich da", ruft Chris so euphorisch durch den Telefonhöre, dass ich das Handy ein Stück vom Ohr weghalte.

Ich warte trotz der Kälte vor dem Krankenhaus. Diesse Kälte ist erträglicher als die Kälte, die mir Jordan entgegen bringt.

Nach knapp zehn Minuten sehe ich Chris über den Parkplatz auf mich zuschlendern. Ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Hey, Mann, was machst du hier draussen? Warum bist du nicht bei deiner Liebsten?"

"Sie will mich nicht bei sich haben."

"Was redest du für einen Scheiß, Junior?"

"Ich war bei ihr, Chris."

"Und, was ist passiert?"

"Sie hat mich für einen Fremden gehalten. Sie weiß nicht wer ich bin."

Ich spüre die Tränen in mir aufsteigen. Chris legt einen Arm um meine Schulter: "Komm, wir gehen jetzt zu Jordan."

Als wir vor ihrer Tür zum Stehen kommen, sage ich zu Chris: "Geh du alleine rein und rede mit ihr. Ich warte hier draussen."

Chris Augen blicken mich forschend an. Er muss mich für verrückt halten. Wahrscheinlich würde ich an seiner Stelle genauso reagieren.

Er seufzt, zuckt mit den Schultern und betritt ohne ein weiteres Wort an mich zu richten, in ihr Krankenzimmer.

Dank an Devina1980 für den Review. Ich finde es auch schade, dass es nicht mehr deutsche Wrestling-Fic-Schreiber gibt. Vielleicht werden sich mit der Zeit noch einige mehr aufraffen...


	3. Part 3

**Jordan´s POV**

Erneut öffnet sich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer. Innerlich bereite ich mich darauf vor, dass es wieder der Mann von vorhin ist. Ich habe mir bereits einige Fragen überlegt, die ich ihn stellen werde.

Zu meiner großen Überraschung kommt ein anderer Mann herein.

"Chris!", rufe ich erfreut aus.

Er kommt auf mich zu und lächelt mich so lieb an.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist", sage ich ihm.

"Ich bin froh, dass du wieder wach bist. Ich habe mir großen Sorgen um dich gemacht", sagt er mit besorgter Miene.

"Das ist auch dein Job als großer Bruder."

Er streicht mir durch die Haare und sagt: "Ich bin immer für dich da, Kleines."

Ich schließe meine Augen und genieße die Wärme, die er ausstrahlt.

Nach einigen Sekunden, die wir so verweilen, teilt er mir etwas mit: "Da ist noch jemand, der sich freuen würde dich zu sehen?"

"Wer?", frage ich in erwartender Aufregung.

Er nennt diesen Namen: "Jay."

Ich schaue ihn verblüfft an. Was wird hier gespielt?

Er lacht fassungslos: "Du weißt echt nicht wer Jay ist?"

Ich schaue ihn misstrausich an. Worauf will er hinaus? Und warum muss ich diesen Jay unbedingt kennen?

"In ein paar Tagen werde ich entlassen", wechsle ich das Thema.

"Das ist gut zu hören", sagt Chris, aufrichtig erfreut. "Geht es dir besser?"

"Mein Kopf schmerzt mächtig", gestehe ich. "Chris, was ist eigentlich passiert?"

"Du weißt nicht, was passiert ist? Es war ein Unfall?"

"Was für ein Unfall?"

"Nora hat den DDT falsch angesetzt und du bist voll auf dem Kopf gelandet", erzählt er mir.

"Von was redest du?", frage ich irritiert.

Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch: "Sag mir, dass du mich nur verarschst!"

"Ich konnte dich noch nie verarschen."

"Da hast du recht", grinst Chris selbstbewusst.

Ich schaue ihn lange an, sein Lächeln ist aus dem Gesicht gewischen.

"Sag mir, wer ich bin, Chris."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich weiß, wie ich heiße, ich weiß wer meine Familie ist. Aber der Rest... Es ist alles leer, dunkel."


	4. Part 4

**Jay´s POV**

Chris ist mittlerweile schon eine halbe Ewigkeit bei Jordan. Ich will wissen, was er erfahren hat. Ich muss mich hart davor zurückhalten, um nicht in das Zimmer zu stürmen und mir Klarheit zu verschaffen.

Während ich auf dem Gang stehe und unruhig von einem Fuss auf den Anderen trete, sehe ich einige Meter von mir entfernt den Arzt, mit dem ich die letzten vier Tage in Kontakt stand. Ich laufe zu ihn rüber, halte ihn auf seinem Weg auf.

"Was ist mit Jordan passiert?", frage ich ihn aufgebracht.

"Das habe ich Ihnen doch schon erklärt, Mr. Reso."

"Speisen Sie mich nicht einfach so ab. Sie haben von einer Gehirnerschütterung geredet, aber nicht von möglichen Konsequenzen!"

"Mögliche Konsequenzen?", hinterfragt er und schaut mich dabei dümmlich über seine Brillengläser an, dass ich ihm am Liebsten eine in die Fresse hauen möchte.

Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so wütend war, oder ob überhaupt.

"Sie hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren."

"Amnesie kommt in den seltesten Fällen vor."

"Ach ja? Überraschung! Es ist bei Jordan eingetreten. Das hätten Sie bei Ihrer Visite merken müssen."

"Sie konnte aller Fragen ihrer Person entsprechend korrekt beantworten."

Ich fahre mir aufgebracht durch die Haare. Am liebsten würde ich mir wegen seiner verdammten Inkompetenz die Haare raufen.

"Dann haben Sie Ihren Scheißjob wohl nicht richtig gemacht!"

"Mr. Reso, beruhigen Sie sich, bitte."

"Ich soll mich beruhigen? Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich tun soll!"

"Ich werde die Sache nochmals überprüfen."

"Das will ich Ihnen auch raten!"

"Wenn ich Genaueres weiß, werde ich es Sie wissen lassen."

Oh, Mann, in was für ein Hinterwälderkrankenhaus sind wir hier nur geraten?

"Es ist sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich erinnert. Amnesie ist nur eine kurzzeitige Schutzreaktion des Gehirns."

"Schutzreaktion?"

Er nickt belehrend: "Die Erinnerungen werden wiederkommen."

"Wann?"

"Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen. Das ist von Fall zu Fall verschieden."

Ich seufze resigniert.

"Sie sollten nach Hause fahren und sich etwas ausruhen."

Versucht dieser Klugscheißer mir Vorschriften zu machen, wo er von nichts eine Ahnung hat. Ich bin gut tausend Meilen von zu Hause entfernt. Und wer weiß wie weit weg von meiner Freundin.

Ich mache auf dem Absatz kehrt und gehe zurück, zu Jordan´s Zimmer.

Chris ist immer noch nicht zu sehen. Die ganze Warterei macht mich noch wahnsinnig!

Ich will meine Jordan wiederhaben!


	5. Part 5

**Jordan´s POV**

"Chris, bring Licht in die Dunkelheit, bitte!", flehe ich ihn an.

"Du bist Wrestlerin", sagt er.

"Ich bin was?"

"Das war dein Traum, als du noch ein kleines Mädchen warst."

"Ja, ich weiß", sage ich peplex. "Und ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft?"

"Wir touren schon seit über zwei Jahren zusammen."

"Wirklich?", frage ich freudig, aber ungläubig zugleich.

Er nickt.

Ich überlege kurz, dann stelle ich die nächste Frage: "Bin ich gut?"

"Du bist eine Irvine", grinst er. "Wir machen eine neue Familientradition auf."

"Und wenn du wieder fit bist, wird alles wie früher."

"Wir hatten sicher eine Menge Spaß!"

"Oh, ja, den hatten wir. Und den werden wir auch wieder haben."

Ich lächele, aber nicht lange, denn ein stechender Schmerz durchfährt mich. Ich halte mir den Kopf.

"Was ist los?", fragt Chris besorgt.

"Mein Kopf bringt mich um. Ich hatte noch nie solche verdammten Schmerzen."

"Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung."

"Deswegen diese schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen. Kann ich mich deswegen an so wenig erinnern?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Die Ärzte haben es nicht vorausgesagt. Es kommt für alle sehr überraschend."

Ich seufze: "Ich will nach Hause, Chris."

"Du kommst bald nach Hause, Kleines", sagt er, lächelt aufmunternd und greift meine Hand.

Seine Wärme zu spüren, gibt mir neuen Mut.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist, Chris."

Ich wünschte, es würde nie zu Ende gehen. Chris hat es geschafft meine innere Kälte ein bisschen abklingen zu lassen.

"Zusammen stehen wir das durch", spricht er mir gut zu.

Ich schließe meine Augen und nicke.

"Bist du müde?"

Ich öffne meine Augen und schaue ihn an: "Ein bisschen."

"Dann schlaf ein bisschen."

Er will aufstehen, aber ich halte ihm am Handgelenk fest: "Lass mich nicht allein!"

"Ich komme später wieder. Du brauchst Ruhe, damit du schnell wieder gesund wirst."

Ich lasse ihn los. Truarigkeit steigt in mir hoch. Und die Angst vor dem Alleinsein. Ich will nicht allein sein. Ich fühle mich so verloren.

Chris geht von mir weg. Ich möchte ihn rufen, seinen Namen, aber ich bleibe stumm.

Ich schreie nur lautlos in mich hinein.

Er ist verschwunden. Die Tür hat sich hinter ihm geschlossen.

Ich möchte stark sein, aber es fällt mir so schwer. Ich bin zu schwach.

Ich spüre, wie mir heiße Tränen aus den Augen über meine Wangen laufen.


	6. Part 6

**Jay´s POV**

Endlich öffnet sich die Tür und Chris kommt heraus. Leise lässt er die Tür ins Schloß fallen.

Ich stosse mich von der Wand ab, an die ich gelehnt stand.

"Und?", frage ich erwartungsvoll.

Chris´ Augen strahlen, aber zeugen auch von einer gewissen Traurigeit. Er legt einen Arm um meine Schulter und bewegt mich dazu, mit ihm zu gehen, Richtung Ausgang.

Als wir draussen sind, widersetze ich mich seiner Willkür.

"Was hat sie gesagt?", frage ich ungeduldig.

Chris atmet tief ein und meine Hoffnung sinkt: "Sie erinnert sich an so gut wie gar nichts mehr."

"So gut wie?", hake ich nach, neuen Mut schöpfend.

"Sie wusste wer ich bin und das sie als kleines Mädchen Wrestlerin werden wollte."

"Das ist doch super", freue ich mich.

Chris schüttelt missmutig den Kopf: "Sie konnte sich um´s verrecken nicht dran erinnern, dass sie Wrestlerin ist, wie es zu dem Unfall kam, an nichts. Es ist einfach weg."

"Die Ärzte sagen..."

"Scheiß auf die Ärzte, Jay, das sind doch alles nur unqualifizierte Fachidioten!", schimpft Chris.

"Sehr aufbauend", erwidere ich trocken.

Er lächelt entschuldigend.

Nach einer Stille, die mir unendlich vorkommt, meint er schließlich: "Gib ihr Zeit."

Zeit? Ja, genau! So ein Schwachsinn! Aber was bleibt mir Anderes übrig?

Ich seufze und nicke im stillen Einverständis.

Sein nächster Satz ist wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube: "Du solltest nach Hause fahren."

"Was? Warum?"

"Komm schon, Jay, du kannst hier eh nichts ausrichten. In zwei Tagen müssen wir wieder auf Tour. Und du könntest ein bisschen Ruhe gebrauchen. Nimm es nicht persönlich, aber du siehst echt Scheiße aus."

Ich starre ihn fassungslos und dann bricht alles aus mir heraus: "Das kommt dir alles ganz gelegen. Du warst doch schon immer dagegen, dass ich mit Jordan zusammen bin. Du denkst ich bin nicht gut genug für sie. Aber so leicht gebe ich sie nicht auf. Ich liebe sie, verdammt!"

Chris schaut mich an, als ob ich meinen Verstand verloren hätte: "Red keinen Scheiß, Junior!"

"Nun kannst du es doch zugeben!"

"Okay, am Anfang war ich skeptisch, aber nicht wegen dir. Ich wollte nicht, dass es ihr genauso ergeht wie meiner Mutter, dass sie immer allein ist und ihren Mann nur eins, zwei Tage in der Woche sieht. Das war bevor sie selbst auf Tour gegangen ist. Das Jordan glücklich ist, ist das Einzige, was ich will."

"Und sie war glücklich mit mir", erwidere ich ruhiger.

Er nickt: "Du bist ein guter Kerl und gut zu meiner Schwester. Mehr will ich nicht."

Plötzlich komme ich mir so dumm vor. Ewig hatten diese Gedanken an mir gefressen und nun habe ich mir alles nur eingebildet.

"Glaubst du es wird alles wieder wie früher?", frage ich Chris mit zitternder Stimme.

Ohne lang zu überlegen sagt: "Ja!"

Aber ich kann in seinen Augen lesen, dass er nicht wirklich davon überzeugt ist.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen und setze den Weg Richtung Parkplatz fort: "Ich fahre jetzt nach Hause. Du rufst mich aber sofort an, wenn du etwas Neues weißt?"

Er klopft mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter und nickt.

"Pass auf dich auf, Jay!"

Ich steige in mein Auto, ohne mich ein einziges Mal umzudrehen.

Ich habe Angst davor allein zu sein. Ich war noch nie von Jordan getrennt. Wir haben jeden Tag zusammen verbracht. Wir waren zusammen auf Tour, haben uns ein Hotelzimmer geteilt. Wir haben jeden freien Tag in unserem Haus verbracht. Unser Haus. Sie erinnert sich sicher auch nicht mehr daran. An die vielen schönen Stunden, die wir dort verbracht haben. Der Gedanke daran macht die Heimfahrt noch unerträglicher.

_Einige Stunden später_

Nun bin ich zu Hause. Alles erinnert mich an Jordan. Jede kleine Einzelheit: Die Couch auf der wir sassen, wenn wir keine Lust hatten auszugehen und einen ruhigen Abend vor dem Fernseher verbringen wollten. Wie wir uns gestritten haben, was für einen Film wir schauen sollen. Sie war für Liebe, ich für Action. Zum Schluß konnten wir uns immer auf einen trashigen Teenie-Horror-Film einigen. Der Kamin, vor dem wir sassen und stundenlang über Gott und die Welt geredet haben. Ich kann meinen Blick nicht auf die Fotos richten, die darüber hängen. Die Bilder von dem glücklichen Paar, die mir jetzt so verdammt ironisch vorkommen, dass ich die Tränen von Wut und Selbstmitleid nur schwer unterdrücken kann.

All die Erinnerungen lassen mich zusammenbrechen. Ich will nicht mehr, ich kann nicht mehr. Ich fühle mich müde und kaputt. Meine ganze Welt ist in sich zusammengestürzt wie ein Kartenhaus im Wind. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mal so kommen würden. Was wir hatten, war so etwas unbeschreiblich Besonderes.

Ich möchte nur noch schlafen und erst wieder aufwachen, wenn alles ist wie früher.

Vielleicht ist alles nur ein böser Traum aus dem ich nur aufwachen muss.

Wach auf, Jay, wach auf!


	7. Part 7

_Einige Tage später_

**Jordan´s POV**

"Wo willst du hin?", ruft mir Chris barsch hinterher, als ich zur Haustür raus verschwinden will.

Ich fühle mich wie ein Teenager, der dabei erwischt wurde, wenn er sich nach dem Zapfensteich ins Haus schleicht, mit dem Unterschied, dass ich fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt bin und aus dem Haus raus will. Ich drehe mich um und schaue ins Chris´ fragendes Gesicht. In seinen Augen siegelt sich ärgerliche Fürsorge.

"Mir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf, ich will ein bisschen raus."

"Du sollst aber im Bett bleiben", erinnert er mich mahnend an die Anweisung des Arztes.

Ich fahre mir genervt durch die Haare: "Ach, Chris, ich lag zwei Wochen im Bett. Ich ertrag das nicht länger."

Ich kann direkt beobachten, wie sich seine Gehirnwindungen regen, wie er Pro und Contra abwägt und versuchen könnte mir mein Vorhaben auszureden, wobei er keinen Erfolg haben wird. Wir sind von Natur aus zwei Dickköpfe. Erbfehler, könnte man wohl sagen.

"Ich begleite dich", sagt er zu meiner Überraschung.

Ich schüttele lächelnd den Kopf: "Nein, ich mag ein bisschen allein sein. Ich muss über Einiges nachdenken. Vielleicht finde ich etwas, was mich an irgendetwas erinnert."

"Okay." Er nickt in Einverständnis: "Aber nimm dein Handy mitm, damit du anrufen kannst, falls etwas passieren sollte."

"Was soll denn passieren?"

"Tu es einfach!"

"Okay, Daddy!", grinse ich ihn neckisch an.

Er versucht ärgerlich zu gucken, aber kann ein Grinsen seinerseits nicht unterdrücken.

"Pass auf dich auf!"

"Klar, doch, großer Bruder, ich pass auf mich auf. Du kennst mich doch."

"Darum mache ich mir ja Sorgen", erwidert er und umarmt mich herzlich.

"Kann ich dein Auto nehmen?"

Er leckt sich über die Lippen: "Weißt du denn überhaupt noch wie man fährt?"

"Rück schon die Schlüssel raus", fordere ich und strecke meine Hand aus.

Er zieht die Autoschlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und überreicht sie mir zögerlich.

"Danke!" Ich gebe ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Wir sehen uns später!"

"Viel Spaß und mach keine Dummheiten."

"Ich werde versuchen mich im Zaum zu halten."

Ich mache auf dem Absatz kehrt, öffne die Tür und die Sonne strahlt mir ins Gesicht.

Was für ein herrlicher Tag für einen Ausflug.


	8. Part 8

**Jay´s POV**

Wieder zu arbeiten und im Ring zu stehen, tat mir besser, als ich gedacht hatte. Für einige Zeit ist es mir gelungen Jordan zu vergessen. Ich weiß nicht, ob das im Endeffekt gut oder schlecht ist. Wahrscheinlich ist es gut, denn ich habe mich besser gefühlt. Doch nun habe ich zwei Tage frei, wie jede Woche und die Hölle beginnt wieder von vorn. Ich sitze wieder in dem leeren Haus, dass voll mit Erinnerungen ist, die mein Herz verbluten lassen. Ich hätte mit Adam nach Kanada fahren sollen, aber ich hatte keine Lust. Ich habe zu gar nichts Lust. Ich sitze nur rum und starre Löcher in die Luft. Wenn die Augen schließe, sehe ich Jordan vor mir. Ihr strahlenden Augen, ihr bezauberndes Lächeln.

Ich muss raus! Mir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf. Ich werde wahnsinnig, wenn ich weiter in diesem Haus bleibe. Draussen ist so schönes Wetter, das absolut Positive an Florida, die Sonne scheint fast das ganze Jahr über.

Ich steige in mein Auto und fahre scheinbar ziellos durch die Gegend. Mein inneres Navigationssystem führt mich wie von selbst zum Strand. Zu dem Strand, an dem ich mit Jordan soviele, schöne Stunden verbracht habe. Wir wir in der Sonne lagen, im Meer badeten oder in den Abendstunden lang spazierten. Wieder begebe ich mich in die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen. Es ist wie ein innerer Zwang, der mich immer wieder in solche Situationen bringt. Habe ich soviel Selbsthass in mir, dass ich mich immer wieder vom Neuen quäle?

Es ist zu spät. Ich bin an diesen Ort zurückgekehrt. Vielleicht bringt mich der Schmerz Jordan näher? Kann es sein, dass sie genauso an unbändigen Schmerzen leidet? Sind es nicht seelische Schmerzen, wenn man sich an nichts erinnern kann? Es ist sicher gut, wenn man schlechte Erinnerungen aus den Weg räumen kann? Aber wie ist es, wenn man schöne Erinnerungen verliert? Ist es nicht unendlich traurig, wenn man sie nicht wieder erlangt? Man erinnert sich nicht, aber ich denke tief im Herzen muss es spüren, die Leere.

Sie tut mir leid, so wie ich mir selbst leid tue. ich muss aufhören so ein Egomane zu sein und nur an mich zu denken. Es wird Zeit, dass ich mehr an Jordan denke. Nicht an die vergangene Zeit mit ihr denke, sondern daran, was sie im Moment durchmachen muss. Ich werde mein Bestmögliches tun, um ihr zu helfen.


	9. Part 9

**Jordan´s POV**

Ich bin durch die Straßen gefahren. Einige Dinge kamen mir bekannt, obwohl ich sie nicht einordnen konnte. Wie durch unsichtbare Hand gefäührt, bin ich am Strand gelandet. Der Kontrast zwischem dem weißen Sand und dem blauen Meer, auf dessen Oberfläche sich die Sonnenstrahlen spiegelten, waren einfach überwäültigend. Eine unbeschreibliche Schönheit der Natur.

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich wieder wie ein Kind. Ich habe mir die Schuhe ausgezogen und habe die Füsse in die Hitze des Sandes eingegraben. Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief meinen gesamten Körper. Ich habe mich zurückfallen lassen, die Augen geschlossen und mich mit dem Rauschen des Ozeans davontragen lassen.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich so dalag. Es könnten Minuten, aber es könnten auch Stunden gewesen sein.

Schließlich habe ich mich aufgerappelt, um noch ein Stück zu laufen und die Gegend zu erkunden. Ich war immer noch auf der Suche nach Erinnerungen.

Sicher war ich oft am Starnd gewesen, denn als kleines Mädchen, umgeben von Kanada´s Bergen und Wäldern, habe ich mich immer nach dem Meer gesehnt. Es war immer mein Traum gewesen am Meer zu wohnen, wo das ganze Jahr über die Sonne scheint. Nun scheint mein Traum in Erfüllung gegangen zu sein...

Mit einem Mal musste ich stehenbleiben, ich war unfähig auch nur einen weiteren Schritt zu tun. Der Atem stockte mir und mein Herz fing an aufgeregt in meiner Brust hin und her zu springen.

War es Wirklichkeit oder bildete ich es mir nur ein?

Nach genauerem Hinsehen wurde mir klar, dass es keine Einbildung war. Dort saß der Mann, der mich im Krankenhaus besucht hatte.

Unsicher, was ich nun tun sollte, blieb ich weiterhin stehen. Er hatte mich bis jetzt nicht bemerkt. Er saß auf dem weichen Sand, die Beine an die Brust gezogen, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen und das Kinn darauf gelegt. In dieser Position starrte er auf das weite, offene Meer.

Wie kam er hierher? Verfolgte er mich? Oder war es reiner Zufall?

Mir kam sofort ein weiteres Detail in den Sinn, dass mir bis jetzt unerklärlich ist: Der Ring an seiner linken Hand. Denselben Ring hatte ich gefunden, als ich meinen Koffer auspackte, den ich aus dem Krankenhaus mitgebracht hatte. Der Ring war sorgsam in einer dunkelblauen Samtschatulle verstaut gewesen und lag zwischen meinen Kleidern. Lange Zeit habe ich mir darüber Gedanken gemacht. Wie kam er da hin? Hatte er ihn mir unterschoben? Aber welchen Grund sollte er dazu haben? Was hatte das alles auf sich?

Ich hätte Chris fragen können. Ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er die Antworten auf meine Fragen hat. Aber irgendwie habe ich Angst vor den Antworten. Ich muss den Weg allein gehen.

Jetzt wäre meine Chance zu ihm zu gehen, zu Jay, ihn zu konfrontieren, danach zu fragen, mir Klarheit zu verschaffen und Licht in die Dunkelheit zu bringen.

Ich stand da in der gleisenden Sonne, jegliches Zeitgefühl vergessend und überlegte, was ich tun sollte? Mein Herz wollte mich vorwärts drängen, aber mein Verstand hielt mich zurück.

Letztendlich siegte die Angst vor dem Ungewissen, ich drehte mich um und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, aus der ich gekommen war.


	10. Part 10

**Jay´s POV**

Ich bin am Strand.

Früher war ich mit Jordan oft am Strand, wenn wir frei hatten. Sie hat den Strand geliebt. Sie hatte immer davon geträumt und ich wollte ihre Träume erfüllen. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich ihr die Sterne von Himmel holen.

All diese Erinnerungen machen mich kaputt.

Ich starre auf das Meer, aber ich kann nichts dabei empfinden.

Ich fühle mich leer.

Ich fühle mich kraftlos.

Ich fühle mich verloren.

Die Sonne scheint. Früher war sie wie mein Lebenselexier, heute kann sie mir nicht mal in den Weg aus der Dunkelheit weisen.

Ich lebe nur in den Erinnerungen.

Plötzlich reißt es mich und ich erblicke diese Frau.

Wache ich oder träume ich?

"JORDAN!", schreit es in meinem Inneren.

Der Name hallt in meinem Kopf wieder, unaufhörlich.

Ich möchte laut rufen, sie zum stehenbleiben bewegen. Ich möchte mit ihr reden, aber ich bekomme keinen Ton heraus.

Verzweifelt seufzend sinke ich in mir zusammen.

Ich komme mir wie ein Teenager vor, der in ein Mädchen verliebt ist, dass er nicht haben kann. Der es nicht versuchen kann, weil er zu große Angst vor der Abweisung hat und sie deshalb nur aus der Ferne beobachtet.

Bloß ich hatte das Mädchen, ich war mit ihr zusammen.

Und da ist er wieder...der Schmerz.

Der Schmerz, der mir sagt, dass ich noch am Leben bin.

Pain is Love!


	11. Part 11

**Jordan´s POV**

Ich spüre meinen Herzschlag immer noch, als ich schon längst die Tür hinter mir ins Schloß habe fallen lassen. Vorsichtig werfe ich einen Blick aus dem Fenster, um zu sehen, ob er mir gefolgt ist oder ich sonst irgendwas Verdächtiges erblicken würde.

"Was ist passiert?", holt mich Chris´ Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. "Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."

Soll ich es ihm sagen? Soll ich es ihm nicht sagen?

Würde er es verstehen können? Vielleicht sind meine Ängste unbegründet und kindisch.

Ich erinnere mich noch daran, als ich jünger war. Ich bin immer zu Chris gegangen und habe ihn mein Herz ausgeschüttet. Er war mein großer Bruder und ich hatte nie das beste Mutter-Tochter-Verhältnis mit meiner Mutter, so bin ich zu Chris gegangen. Er hat mir auch immer zugehört, egal um was es ging. Aber manchmal, hat er mich ausgelacht. Er hat einfach über meine Probleme gelacht, die mir schwer auf der Seele lagen. Für ihn war es Kinderkram und lächerlich. Er hat sich hinterher immer wieder entschuldigt, aber doch tat es weh.

Wie würde jetzt reagieren? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich will es auch nicht herausfinden. Ich werde allein mit der Sache fertig werden.

"Es ist nichts", wehre ich ab. "Alles bestens."

In seinem Blick kann ich sehen, dass er mir nicht ein Wort glaubt, aber er nickt resigniert und läßt mich in Ruhe.

Ich gehe die Treppe zu meinem Zimmer hoch, stolz, dass ich so eisern war.

Niemand soll je wieder über mich lachen!

A/N: Ein kurzer Lückenfüller. Aber es wird noch spannender werden.


	12. Part 12

**Jay´s POV**

Das Klingeln des Telefons reißt mich aus dem Schlaf. Ich taste nach dem Schnurlosen auf meinem Nachttisch.

"Hallo?"

"Schläfst du noch?", empfängt mich Chris´ Stimme und ich möchte am Liebsten gleich wieder auflegen.

"Bis eben, ja", murmele ich schläfrig.

"Weißt du überhaupt wie spät es ist?"

Ich schüttele den Kopf, bis mir bewusst wird, dass Chris es nicht sehen kann. "Nein", antworte ich schließlich.

"Es ist drei Uhr Nachmittags", kommt die vorwurfsvoll klingende Antwort.

"Na und?"

"Was zur Hölle ist nur los mit dir?"

Ich seufze, weil ich Chris´ Moralen am allerwenigsten brauche.

"Weswegen ich anrufe", kommt er endlich auf den Punkt. "Es geht um Jordan."

"Was ist mit ihr? Kann sie sich wieder erinnern?", frage ich plötzlich hellwach voller Euphorie.

Eine kurze Pause, die meine Hoffnung sofort wieder in sich zusammenfällen läßt.

"Jay, das ist nicht so einfach", fängt Chris an mir zu erklären, was ich selbst weiß, was ich versuche mir jede schlaflose Nacht einzureden.

"Warum rufst du dann an?", versuche ich der elenden Mitleidstour ein jähes Ende zu setzen.

"Jordan braucht ihre Sachen", rückt er langsam mit der Sprache heraus.

Ich schlucke hart, ein Kloß steckt in meinem Hals. Mir wird die Entgültigkeit immer bewusster. Sie entrinnt mir. Sie verschwindet komplett aus meinem Leben.

"Okay", bringe ich mühselig heraus.

"Soll ich die Sachen abholen?", fragt Chris.

"Nein", sage ich mit sicherer Stimme. "Ich bring sie dir vorbei."

"Wir sehen uns dann", verabschiedet sich Chris. "Aber du musst das nicht tun, wenn du nicht willst."

"Ich tu es aber."

Ich kappe die Telefonverbindung und muss erst einmal tief durchatmen, aus Angst ich würde kollapieren.


End file.
